Of Families and Shopping and Shikar
by Gemini Explorer
Summary: Home and adventure life with the Roxtons as they interact in London, then journey to India. Meet M&R's children as Marguerite realizes that she needs to relate better to her daughter. Will Johnny Roxton be able to save his friends from a king cobra? Includes strong M&R romantic scenes and dialogue. Also features the Challengers and their children, but emphasis is on the Roxtons.


Author's Note: This is written by special request of Jovana (Jovie), who some of you will recall from the former Rachel Blakely Message Board (R.I.P.!). We've known one another for maybe six years. Like most distaff fans of TLW, she admires that brunette woman…Marguerite? (Laughing Smilie here.) And she wanted a story about Marguerite Roxton and her children. Of course, they are also the children of Lord John Roxton, V.C., and XVIIIth Earl of Avebury. And therein lies part of our tale, as the parents discuss what is best for their offspring and go shopping with the Challengers before leaving for a hunt in India. You'll also see some minor sibling rivalry, as is common among children.

As ever, rights to the main adult characters belong to New Line Cinema and other parties, and we thank them for their use. Other characters are my own. All of my Lost World fics take place after the Third Season and ignore the cancelled Fourth Season. The union of the Challengers is not "Canon" from the TV show, but I am not totally committed to Canon: I usually use Olympus and Nikon. (Another laughing Smilie here.) Seriously, George and Finn have been together in all of my Fics. They have an elegant home in Kent as well as their London townhouse, and the Roxtons naturally live in Avebury Manor when not in London. Ned and Veronica Malone are absent this time, it being impractical for them to travel from the Plateau to be in every Fic that I write. Remember, in those days, air travel was in its infancy, most people journeying by ship or train. The Malones do appear in some of my other stories here. All are Rated as Mature.

This story is also Rated as Mature, due to strong emotional content that may not be suitable for young readers and for sexual situations.

This preamble finished, let's begin our story, which is dedicated to Jovana! Oh: I did in fact get my first revolver at age 13, a Webley MK VI like Roxton often wore on the TV show. That may have inspired part of the plot. (My mother signed the paperwork.)

Of Families, Shopping, and Shikar

By Gemini Explorer

London,

Spring, 1937

The Earl and Countess of Avebury were almost finished with breakfast when the telephone rang. "Ignore that, John," said the Countess. "One of the staff will get it and call us if it's important. More likely, it's some ambitious sod hoping to peddle some item of merchandise. The arrogance and persistence of these damned 'phone salesmen irk me to no end. I need more coffee to deal with it, please, Janine."

"_Oui, Madame"_, said the new maid, looking (Marguerite thought) too long and too admiringly at the Earl. And Janine asked if anyone wanted anything else.

"Yes, bring me another egg, please," asked the Earl, "and bring out some more of the Danish pastry. Scramble that egg instead of the poached ones I had earlier. I want a little variety this morning. And more orange juice, if you please." He gestured to his fine loop optic glass with the image of a rising pheasant painted on it. His water glass had a mallard duck image, the Earl being fond of wildlife and shooting.

"I want another egg, too," said John, Jr., aged 12 years. "Scramble it, like Dad's."

"Ick," said his twin sister Elizabeth.. "You're a proper pig, Johnny. Why do men and boys have to be so greedy at table?"

"Because we need our strength to tolerate and protect you useless girls, Lizbeast," snorted John, Jr., usually called Johnny. The only time this caused confusion was when they were with the Challengers, the best friends of the Roxtons. Finn Challenger called the elder male Roxton by the same name, and had since a few months after meeting him on a jungle plateau in Brazil many years ago. She was the only one who did that, the Earl usually being just formal enough to insist on being called John by those intimate enough to address him by his Christian name. As a nobleman, he was accustomed to lower ranking members of society referring to him by title and last name or as "my lord."

But Finn was virtually his little sister, and he humored her. Besides, it sounded a bit sexy to be called 'Johnny' by an attractive blonde. It suggested that they might be close, as indeed they were, if not as close as some thought, in that way. For John Roxton was entirely loyal to his wife, if not above teasing her at times. And Finn almost worshipped her own mate, a distinguished scientist many years her elder. (She was his second wife, the first having succumbed to influenza in 1921.)

The butler came in and announced, "Telephone for Master Johnny. It's young Master Arthur. He says it's urgent, I'm afraid. I did tell him that you were still at breakfast."

"Thanks, Nigel. I'll take it in Dad's study," said Roxton, Jr., trying to seem grown-up and dignified. "Can I, please, Dad?"

The elder John nodded, amused by Johnny's attempt to be adult. The lad was growing, his voice approaching puberty, beginning to break as it faltered on hitting the lower tones that would replace the soprano notes of male youth. He wondered how much longer it would be before he needed to teach the boy to shave. It was so long since he had been that age that he had quite forgotten when he had first taken a razor to his own fledging beard.

Some of what had passed since was suppressed unless he felt occasion to recall it, for he didn't like thinking about the day when he had accidentally shot his brother while attempting to save him from attack by an enraged gorilla. And most of the war years recollections, he kept carefully tucked away in the recesses of his mind unless required to recall them for some reason. Even the day that he had been awarded the Victoria Cross was not often taken out and examined, for the brave deeds that had merited his receiving the Commonwealth's highest decoration for military gallantry were painful to review. In the course of taking out three German machinegun positions and turning one of the Maxims on the enemy and holding ground against all odds in spite of being twice wounded, he had lost a lot of blood and what little innocence he still possessed. But he revered that award, and wore the maroon ribbon symbolizing it in his suit lapel. Even generals and admirals were impressed on seeing it and it sometimes got him discounts at stores owned by fellow veterans of what Shakespeare's, _Henry IV_ had referred to as "iron wars." World War I had certainly been of "iron" character, divesting his nation of much of a generation, their bodies buried in France and in Flanders, a sacrifice to the vanity of rulers who had quarreled over who should own the most foreign territory. For that had seemed to him to be the cause of the conflict that had supposedly "ended all wars." Until the next time! And he knew from Finn, a woman of the next century, that another conflict was yet to come, eclipsing even the Great War as a defiler of humanity.

"John! Have you forgotten us?" His spouse startled him, bringing Lord Roxton back to the present and the joy of sharing a meal at home with his beloved family.

"Oh, sorry, Marguerite," he apologized. "I was just thinking of how John's voice has begun to change and whether I can recall my own puberty. I'll get him a set of razors soon or one of those Gillette safety razors the Yanks make. Teach him to get his beard off properly and safely when the time comes. I do feel good about shaving. Leaves me clean and refreshed. I don't see what those bearded chaps like about all the fur on their faces, including George, although he's my best friend. "

Marguerite looked at him with some alarm. "John, you aren't thinking seriously of giving our boy a razor, let alone a set of straight razors like men used to use, one for each day of the week? Those are positively dangerous! Even I now use a safety razor on my legs and underarms!"

"With very nice results, too," the Earl confirmed. "I do quite like feeling of your smooth hide, Madam! But no worries. I'll get him a safety razor first, maybe a set of real gentlemen's razors later, if they still make them. I have my two sets with ivory handles, from Wilkinson's, and my father's. I suppose they'll become heirlooms if the safety razor trend continues. Really, they are safer. Probably the wave of the future. Still, I miss the elegance of those straight razors. I even enjoy honing the edges on a proper leather strop." He held out his orange juice glass for Janine to refill from a frosted pitcher.

"John," the Countess persisted. "He's just twelve! He won't be shaving for a year or two, I should think. Let him be a boy for awhile."

The Earl's reply was aborted by Johnny's return. "Dad!" he cried. "Arthur has some great news! His parents said that he can get a gun, a real revolver! They're taking him today to Rigby's to pick it up. He's getting a Smith & Wesson .38 like 'Aunt' Finn's. He can shoot it better than his dad's .45's, and it fits his hand better. 'Uncle' George wants to know if we want to go, and then go to Hardy's for some fishing tackle. And 'Aunt' Finn needs to ask Mum if we can all eat at Claridge's or the Savoy Grill for lunch and then the ladies can go shopping. I left the phone off the hook. Better go talk to them." He was flushed with the strength of his news, obviously excited for his best friend, young Challenger, aged 14.

Marguerite rolled her eyes. "A gun for a boy Arthur's age? Oh, well, consider who his parents are. And I would like to talk to Finny about lunch and shopping. Do you want me to arrange that, or are you going to talk to George first?"

Roxton shrugged. "You ladies may as well plan the day. I have nothing special in mind, but I do want to see about new fly-fishing reels at Hardy's and to meet the Challengers for lunch. Either location is fine by me. I rather think you'll prefer Claridge's for dining. I'll be in the mood for roast beef by then, and they do that very well, not that the Savoy doesn't, too. But you like fancy hotels."

Marguerite rose to talk to Finn Challenger. Johnny watched her leave the breakfast room with a sly look on his face. He had a question for his father that he did not want to ask with his mother present. It was bad enough that the Lizbeast would hear and tell Mum… Maybe he could bribe his sister to silence with an offer of chocolate. He had some bars of Lindt & Sprungli's best in his room, some with hazelnut inclusions. The Lizbeast liked both chocolate and hazelnuts. But she also liked to cause trouble! Sometimes, he wished that she had been born a brother, not a sister…

Now, she began to talk, before he could address his father. "Dad, what's a godparent, like 'Aunt' Finn and 'Uncle' George are ours, and you and Mum are Caroline's and Arthur's godparents? And I know they aren't really our aunt and uncle. What's that about?"

Johnny knew, but patiently waited for his father to respond, knowing that if he interrupted, he'd be chided. His father was often a stickler for politeness. But why did the Lizbeast have to ask that now, when he needed to talk to Dad before Mum returned? Girls! Ugh!

"Elizabeth, we've been over this before, but I'll say again that godparents are individuals, not necessarily related to your own parents, who get that name largely as an honorary title, because they're close to your real mother and father. But if anything happens to us, the Challengers will see that you and Johnny are cared for, maybe even adopted. Of course, if anything happens to them, your mother and I will look after Arthur and Caroline. As for the Uncle and Aunt bit, I suppose we call them that because they're the closest thing that you have to those relatives, save for Mum's half-brother and his wife, Uncle Charles and Aunt Felicity." Roxton paused and looked to be sure that each child was nodding in understanding.

"Now, Uncle Charles and Aunt Felicity," he continued, "are real relatives, but we didn't know that your mother had any until well after we returned from the Brazilian plateau that you know about. So, we agreed with the Challengers that each couple would be godparents to the others' kids. But if need be, I feel sure that Charles and Felicity would also help you out. They're fine people, and I quite like them. In fact, I think I'll call Charles soon and ask them over for a day or two of fishing at Avebury and to see them again."

(Charles Tremayne - Lord Lindemere- and his wife Felicity appeared in the Fic, "Murder in a Stately Mansion", not now on the Net, although it may be restored here someday when time permits. They also appeared in at least one of my African safari Fics. Charles has a huge Cape buffalo head on his wall that Finn Challenger much admired. She set out to shoot one as large, as detailed in the four safari stories to date. Charles revealed that his father was also Marguerite's father, but that she was born illegitimately, hence was sent off to boarding school as soon as possible, being kept by a peasant couple until then, to avoid scandal. Charles's sister had tried with her husband to kill the Roxtons and the Challengers at the reading of the late father's will, only to perish in a fiery car crash as they fled the scene of their attempted crimes. But Charles and Felicity came to love Marguerite and her family, and the couples often got together.)

"Can I have more juice?" asked Elizabeth, as if that had anything to do with the matter under discussion. But she had seen Janine with the pitcher and a kitchen staffer coming with the remaining food. "I mean, _may_ I have more juice, Dad?"

The Earl nodded and asked if she now understood the issue of godparents and aunts and uncles who really weren't aunts and uncles. "Anyway," he noted, "you are too young to call Prof. Challenger 'George', so 'Uncle George' sounds better."

Johnny saw his chance. "Dad, I need to ask you something, urgently. Elizabeth, you can have a bar of that chocolate in my top dresser drawer if you'll bring me one." He looked to see how this would affect his sister, whom he wanted gone for now. But she stared back at him, clearly thinking, a dangerous process when women do it!

"You just want me gone while you talk to Dad, Johnny Roxton. Do you think I'm that dumb?" She had him!

Lord Roxton rolled his eyes and decided to end the problem before it progressed. "Elizabeth, go to the kitchen and ask for more tea, please. Your brother needs a word with me. I'd accord you privacy if the situation was reversed. "

"Daddy!" protested his daughter. But she saw the resolution on his face and grumpily did as told.

"Right, what's the big deal, Johnny?" asked the Earl.

"Dad, I want a gun, too," explained his heir. "Arthur says they have a new shipment of revolvers in from the U.S., and that I can probably get one like Mum's, or a Colt Police Positive Special if it fits my hand better. But my hands are big enough for a S&W with rounded butt like Mum uses. So, can I? I mean, I'm pretty mature for my age, and you can keep it in the gun cabinet and let me get it out when we go shooting. Anyway, I need to be armed when we go to India this summer. What if I have to shoot a cobra or a dacoit, or something?" (A "dacoit" is a bandit in India, not necessarily of the famed Thugee cult.)

Roxton was a bit taken aback But his son reminded him that he had gotten his own first handgun, a handsome Wilkinson-Webley .455, at age 13. He listened to Johnny's sales talk as Janine refilled his cup and more food was served. Then he heard the rustle of Marguerite's dress as she returned and held up a hand for silence. "Later," he whispered.

"Well," said Marguerite happily, "Finny and I have decided on lunch at Claridge's and we're wearing white, as it's nearly summer, and I'm wearing my new soft green straw hat. That should shield me from the sun as we go around and shop later while you lads visit that tackle store, Hardy's. Finn was tempted to go, too, but she agreed that we ladies should stay together and take the girls with us to do all sorts of financial damage at Harrod's and another store or two. Where's Elizabeth? I've decided get her that frilly pink dress that we looked at last week. She's old enough, I think, and it will make her feel glamorous and trendy. Girls should learn early how best to present themselves, don't you think?"

And she went on as Elizabeth stopped sulking in the kitchen and eagerly joined the others. The feminine shopping gene was apparent in both distaff Roxtons as Marguerite outlined the day's plans. John listened with one ear, but began considering what his son had said. Was Johnny old enough for the responsibility that he sought?

Two hours later, the Roxtons and the Challengers stood in the showroom at John Rigby & Son, Limited, famous custom gun and rifle makers. They also retailed used guns and sold other makes, including both Webley and foreign handguns.

Predictably, Arthur Challenger was fondling a Smith & Wesson .38 Special Military & Police revolver like his mother had acquired to replace her crossbow on the remote Brazilian plateau of her birth so many years ago. That original gun, recovered from the effects of a perished scientific expedition (see the TV episode, "Suspicion") now seldom left her estate in Kent, replaced for carry on her expeditions by a newer one of the same type, a model now fancied by her son. Arthur caressed the bright blued steel finish and checkered walnut stocks of the finely made revolver, a gleam in his eye. And Johnny Roxton was eying the same type of gun, but with a barrel an inch shorter at four inches (10CM), and with a more rounded butt, like Finn had talked his own mother into getting to replace her lower-powered gun that had arrived on the Plateau with her. Roxton and Challenger were with their sons.

The ladies were looking at silver and bronze statuettes of game animals and fish, and some similar porcelain and ivory items. Elizabeth was bored, but fascinated by a mounted lion that looked about to leap onto the customers. In truth, she was a little frightened, although she knew the animal wasn't alive.

Marguerite wandered over to ask John if he'd like to buy a sterling silver cast of a bighorn sheep ram that stood eight inches (about 20CM) high, and which she thought would look good on a table in their den. It was ridiculously expensive, but so precise a replica that she knew that her husband would want it. Even she admired it as art. Then her eyes narrowed and she studied the expression on her son's face as he handled that gun!

An intense discussion ensued, with Marguerite expressing the opinion that Johnny was about three years too young to be carrying a revolver, even in rural India, with snakes and other animals a danger. "I don't even want to discuss this, John," she asserted.

"Mum!" exclaimed Johnny, to no avail. His mother changed the discussion to the statue and Lord Roxton agreed to buy it, admiring the precise detail in the sculpture. And he admired a similar sculpture of a Cape buffalo, which Finn was gazing at with unbridled glee. She positively beamed and hugged George Challenger when he nodded at her inquiring glance begging him to approve the purchase. Finn was an enthusiastic huntress and naturalist, and she liked detailed wildlife art.

Caroline Challenger, aged 12, was jealous of her brother getting the .38, and made a snide comment about how he probably couldn't hit a barn if firing from inside it. She knew that he was really a quite good revolver shot, firing their parents' guns, but was feeling waspish, as sisters sometimes do.

"Just go buy pretty dresses and leave me alone, Pest," rejoined Arthur, to the men's amusement. Challenger turned his face away, lest Finn and Caroline see his expression.

"Oh," said Finn. "That reminds me of something. Mr. Barlow, may I borrow the 'phone for a short local call?" She addressed the clerk, who was charmed by her smile.

When he pushed the telephone across the counter, Finn dialed Marie-Claire Dumont's number from memory. When a clerk answered, she said, "This is Baroness Challenger. Is the yellow dress that I ordered last week for my daughter ready, by any chance?" (She and George had been "created" as First Baron and Baroness Challenger the previous year by King Edward VIII, and Finn was a little proud of her new title. She wasn't excessively vain over it, but certainly felt very good over elevation to the peerage. If anything, her husband was more affected by the title, modesty never having been one of his primary traits.

The dress was ready, so Finn suggested that the ladies and girls get lunch at Claridge's and that the men finish looking at guns and eat wherever they wanted before everyone met together at four P.M for drinks and snacks at the Savoy. The Challengers had dinner guests coming, and needed to be home by six.

This met with approval, and gave the women more time to shop in stores before getting Caroline's dress at the custom shop, and let the men and boys have ample time for looking at tackle at Hardy's and having fish and chips or roast beef wherever they liked. It also gave Lord Roxton an idea that he didn't care to share with his wife. Something that she had said was going to come back to haunt her, in a sense...

Roxton smiled as he and George hugged Marguerite, Elizabeth, Caroline, and Finn, as the ladies prepared to leave. Then, he turned back to the clerk and gave him instructions concerning his intended purchases. And Johnny Roxton and the Challenger men nodded and shook hands as they listened! Johnny, in particular, glowed and hugged his father as he heard his orders to the salesman.

Lunch was "divine" according to Marguerite, and the other ladies agreed. The subsequent shopping was pretty divine too, with visits to Harrod's and to an upscale jeweler. Caroline and Elizabeth were treated to new necklaces at the latter and harvested three dresses each at Harrod's. And Finn and Marguerite also acquired some new items that left them quite happy with their day. Visiting with Marie-Claire when they collected Caroline's new yellow copy of a famous designer's dress was the finale to their spree and they were in excellent spirits when they joined the men for tea and pastries at the Savoy Grill.

Roxton displayed a new salmon reel, to Finn's intense interest; Hardy's being a famous maker of such tackle. Challenger had bought a new rod and some line and a stoutly woven trout creel. Otherwise, the men's purchases had been mainly of ammunition for their upcoming _shikar_ (hunt) to India. Roxton had also lain in a few extra boxes of .357 Magnum cartridges for a powerful new Smith & Wesson revolver bought the prior year. It might or might not be his principal sidearm on shikar, but he wanted to ensure an ample stock of the load, which wasn't always easily available in the U.K. He carefully failed to mention having told the clerk at Rigby's to set aside the .38 that Johnny wanted and to await a call from the police adding it to his firearms certificate for pickup later that week. (Ordinary people waited longer for approval to buy new handguns in Britain since the restrictive 1920 law. Earls tended to receive quick service.)

The tea was a fine high-grown Ceylon Dimbula blend that enchanted, as did the cakes and the blackberry pie that the male Challengers relished. (Arthur had inherited his father's love for blackberries, whether fresh, in pies or in preserves.) All had fun telling of their day and the couples parted, the Challengers rushing home to prepare for their guests.

When the Roxtons arrived at their townhouse and had sorted out and put away their new additions, John and Johnny stood in the den, looking happily at the silver ram statue on a side table. "By Jove, I am glad that your mother found that piece," said the Earl. "It's quite something, isn't it? So real, on so small a scale, standing on that slab of rock high in the Rockies..."

"I like it, too, Dad," admitted Johnny." And someday, I am going to hunt there and collect that and other wild sheep and a grizzly bear or two and a moose."

"That might take some doing," said John with a smile. "Those mountains are rugged country and it takes a rugged man to hunt them. And the bears and even moose can be quite dangerous. Going after those bighorn sheep is a good way to break your neck on a steep cliff."

"I'll manage," said Johnny. "After all, I'm a Roxton, aren't I?"

And the Earl's heart swelled with pride as he agreed that this distinction might indeed enable his son to overcome mountains, storms, cliffs, bears, and slippery shale slopes. It seemed as if the next generation of the family would manage just fine. Roxton reflected that he was looking forward to introducing the boy to Indian shooting, although such big game as tiger and gaur were not on the agenda for Johnny or probably, for Arthur Challenger. But the boys were looking forward to collecting some blackbuck antelope and deer, and Arthur had permission to try for leopard if all looked well. Being two years older than Johnny worked in his favor in such matters as the age gap frustrated his younger friend.. Arthur had much of his father's height and build at an early age. For a young teen, he was already tall and strong. And he owned a Rigby .275 rifle!

Marguerite and Elizabeth tried on dresses before deciding what to wear to dinner to impress the Earl. But the mother was surprised when Elizabeth thanked her for the time that she had taken that day to help her select the best items for her needs.

"It was really sweet of you, Mum," she announced ""You haven't always been so close to me, so helpful. I think maybe we're getting closer as I get older and I like that. Do you think so?"

Marguerite was mildly shocked, but had to admit that she had not paid as much attention to her daughter in years past as her husband had to both children. And recently, Marguerite had begun to resent Elizabeth being so much a "daddy's girl" as she had become. If he doted on his son and heir, John was at least as fond of his female child and bent over backward to spoil her. In past years, Marguerite had been a dutiful mother, but more remote, finding it hard to give as much of herself to Elizabeth as she could have. She knew it, but felt an emotional block, probably because she compared her own hollow childhood to that of her well placed, privileged offspring. And now, she felt a flush of shame as she realized that she needed to do more to connect with that daughter, so like a smaller replica of her. But Elizabeth had lighter colored hair, without the kinkiness that sometimes affected Marguerite's hair, especially if humidity was high.

They decided on matching dark green dresses and Marguerite tied little green ribbons to their earrings and they wore the new necklaces. Even Johnny was affected by their appearance, and grudgingly mumbled, "Gosh, even Lizbeast looks beautiful. You, too, Mum." One look at her husband's face and Marguerite knew that he, too, was impressed as they went in to dinner. She felt a little better about herself.

Following a sumptuous repast centering on roast chicken, the Roxtons listened to the radio for a bit as their children played and read, then went to bed. But Elizabeth asked that Marguerite come into her room for a chat, and she did. What she heard touched her heart.

"Mum, will you spend more time with me?" asked the twelve year-old. "Nanny and Dad do but I want to get to know you better and I love you. Don't you love me, too?"

"Oh, sweetheart! Of course, I love you! But I had a rather emotionally bleak childhood, and it made it hard for me to relate to my own children. Johnny is easier to spend time with, maybe because he's a boy and the next earl, and I see you as more like me, for you are a girl. But I won't favor your brother over you any more now that I know how you feel. It makes me aware of my shortcomings as a mother to realize how you must feel about me. But you know that I was illegitimate and not much loved when I was your age. It isn't your fault, and I shouldn't be taking that out on you, my innocent daughter. I swear that we will spend more time with one another. Think what you'd like to do next week, before we leave London for Avebury, and we'll have a girls' day out, just the two of us. Would you like that?"

"Yes, awfully much, thanks, Mum. But why were you illegitimate and so sad? Caroline says that Arthur was illegitimate, too, but he seems happy, and Uncle George and Aunt Finn love him. Usually, Caroline does, too. She admits that he's a pretty good brother…most of the time."

Marguerite felt embarrassed and at a loss for words. Finally she said, "Darling, Arthur Challenger was born to his full parents, who weren't married just because we didn't have a church or any minister where we lived on that plateau when he was born. But George and Finn were living together and meant to have him. They wanted a child before George was too old to raise one and be a meaningful father. We had no idea if we'd ever escape that horrid place. The Challengers were deeply in love: you see how they still are with one another. They treasure Arthur as much as they do Caroline, who was born in England, well after their marriage. My birth was another matter." A tear slid out of her eye and dribbled down her face until she wiped it away. Elizabeth saw, and touched her arm in sympathy.

"Mummy, it's all right," she whispered softly. "You don't have to tell me if it's too painful."

But Marguerite decided to persist. "Elizabeth, maybe I need to talk about this, and I'd like you to understand me better. I seldom discuss this, even with your father. Some, I've tried just not to think about much, although I've sometimes cried myself to sleep over it when I was younger. Look, my father did not want me, and I was not born to his wife. The late Lord Lindemere, succeeded now by my half-brother Charles, who is his full son, had sex with a young girl who was the daughter of a tenant resident on his estate. They had been drinking at a party, and my father may or may not have seduced her, or just taken her. That isn't known now. But many wealthy, titled British gentlemen have taken advantage of their power and prestige over the centuries, enjoying the favors of girls under their influence, whether emotional or economic.

"You remember when we discussed sex two years ago, when you insisted on learning where children come from? Well, not all sex leads to children. Mostly, people do it because it feels good, at least when no one feels taken advantage of or coerced. But when there is a power difference, especially when a wealthy landowner knows that he can do pretty much what he likes without anything happening, unwanted pregnancies are suppressed, lest there be a scandal. That is still true, and scandal was far worse a matter when I was born. I was farmed out to a peasant couple to attend to until I was barely old enough to be sent away to a girl's boarding school. I didn't know who I really was; just that it was a dreadful secret that wasn't to be discussed. I didn't have visitors on holidays like other students, although my clothes and other needs were furnished, as with tuition and other actual requirements. But I was not equal to the other girls, and was sometimes singled out for punishment for my sarcasm and occasional truancy. I think I was the only girl who was birched during one semester, although a few others got lesser smackings on their posteriors. I got caught smoking once and smarted off about it to the headmistress. That got me a session in her office with a birch rod in use on my bum. After that, I was withdrawn and felt that I couldn't trust people. Some girls ratted me out when I criticized teachers, that sort of thing. Few or no presents at birthdays and holidays didn't help my self esteem, either. And, to be brutally honest, a male teacher took advantage of me when I was 17 and I thought that I was in love with him, because he was among those few willing to pay attention to me. It was my first time with a man and when he later made it clear that he had no plans for us to be together, I was devastated. It made me distrust men; but I basically already distrusted everyone, anyway. It wasn't until I had known the Challengers, the Malones, and your father for over a year that I ever began to accept that I could trust some people and that we could form true friendships. That trust came slowly, and I was amazed that it was justified. I feel very close to my few friends and still form new friendships slowly and carefully. I know many people socially, but few really intimately. Many want to know me just because I'm the Countess of Avebury!

"As you can imagine, I have been largely internalized from an emotional standpoint. I've certainly mellowed, but have to admit that I've been a bit jealous of you, living with a family who loves you and gives you all manner of things that I'd have loved to have as a child. And now, I look back on this and feel shame. My behavior toward you in some ways has been reprehensible and I beg you to forgive me. I do so love you, and need to show it more. Thank you for calling me in to talk and telling me how hurt you've been by my relative coolness toward you.. I'll discuss this with your father, too, for he needs to know why my attitude toward you is going to change. I think he is going to be really delighted to know that we will be closer. He's a wonderful man, and I am very fortunate to have landed him as a husband. He had a good many girlfriends and conquests before I came along, and I was suspicious at first that he wanted me as the one to keep. But we're both lucky that I finally believed him and that all's so well now.

"Look, I'd like you to keep this to yourself. I haven't told Johnny, and may never. His being a boy might influence how he views certain matters. Finn says that in her day, in the 21st Century, there are fewer gender taboos and that even births out of wedlock aren't the scandal that they are now. But we live in this time, and must deal with life as it to us. But I'm glad to have told you, and I hope it helps you to understand why I seem so remote at times and have trouble expressing love openly to a daughter of whom I should be proud, and am. And I swear that we will be closer, if you'll let me into your life. Would you like that?"

Elizabeth rose and hugged her mother. "Oh, Mum! I've so wanted to be nearer to you, able to come to you instead of Nanny or Dad about some things. I'll be a teenager this summer, and want to ask you more about boys and fashions and things and to learn to drive. Many women do that now! Thank you for telling me what you did, and I swear I'll be silent about it. We're the Roxton women and need to trust one another. It's not just our men who are part of this family, with all of the responsibility that we have as part of the gentry. I need you as my role model and as my mother. And I love you, more than I've said. But I'll say it from now on, more often." And she clung to Marguerite, who hugged back with equal zeal. Both had moist eyes and their hearts beat rapidly.

"Marguerite!" called the Earl. "Are you coming to bed, or are you girls both spending the night in there?"

Twenty minutes later, Marguerite had hung up her dress and was strolling around the master bedroom in just her earrings and white high-heeled shoes. She checked to be sure that the Earl's eyes followed her. Yes, he was definitely admiring the view.

"Darling, the little green ribbons in the earrings is a nice touch. Quite erotic, especially when you're wearing just the earrings and shoes. Do I correctly deduce that you're trying to seduce me? Good thing I shut the door, for you're having that effect. And you claim that Finn is an exhibitionist, not that I'm complaining! Come over here and get ravished, if that's your plan. I'm up for it, but want to get to sleep soon. It was a long day. By the by, what did you and Elizabeth find to talk about for so long? You usually aren't in there with her like that." He reclined on the bed, propping himself against the headboard with a plump pillow.

Marguerite sauntered over to him, the shoes and her gait making his interest rise as she looked at him with amusement and quickening lust. She sat beside him and removed the shoes. "John, I have been a bad mother in some regards and that's ending. From now on, Elizabeth and I are going to spend more time together. What do you think? Can I save our relationship; become really close to my daughter? "

Roxton looked a bit startled, and then smiled. "Marguerite, that's wonderful news. I think she'll be very happy for you to take more time with her, especially now that she's at the crucial age that she is. What brought on the sudden change in your attitude? I know why you didn't warm to her as much as I'd hoped, but why now?"

"John, I've been looking at myself, and I didn't always like what I saw, and I began to realize that I can have fun with her and we can share more. I think it'll be very therapeutic for both of us. Maybe for me as much or more than for her. But I have tried to be a good wife, and I think I've been closer to Johnny than to Elizabeth."

Roxton stroked her bare thigh. "You have been a good wife, and a dutiful one, where the needs of my heritage were involved, Countess. Socially and in private, I have no complaints about you. But I must say, I am quite delighted that you and our daughter will be more in harmony. That should help her as she enters her teens, where rebellion might be a factor. Yes, I think it is wonderful that you two are talking more."

They spoke but little more, although the Countess mentioned wanting to discuss the matter further the next day and in future, for the subject was much on her mind. But now, in the waning hours of the night, other things were on their minds, with sleep soon to follow.

Marguerite removed the earrings and came into John's arms. She had tried to switch off the lamp on the nightstand, but he'd said to leave it on, so that he could watch her as they made love. That often intimidated her a little, but also pleased her, that he wanted to see her. Into her forties now, Marguerite remained trim with good muscle tone, doing daily exercises to shape her figure. She tried not to recall that she also used hair dye, but it did take years off of her appearance. She remained a little jealous of Finn, who was now 37, but looked fully a decade younger, with the post adolescent looks that some fortunate blondes kept for years. To be sure, George Challenger made a skin lotion that kept the ladies' complexions fresh, and it had also been a commercial success for him.

Roxton traced a finger down her throat from the ear and began playing with her breasts, first with his hands, and then taking them in his mouth, twirling his tongue until she moaned and begged him to suck softly on the nipples, bringing her to near orgasm even before he slid down her body and began administering attentions there that wrought spasms in her, making her scream softly, lurching against the bed, holding his head in place until she arched in ecstasy. It was some time before she recovered her breath and guided him as he slid into her shaft and they began mating with the enthusiasm of a pair of randy minks, Marguerite releasing pent up emotions as she offered herself physically to her husband. He had always aroused her more than any other man she'd had, and she knew that he smirked a bit to himself over what he could do to her. Men were so vain! But John Roxton was as superb a lover as he fancied himself to be, and she loved it.

Soon, she lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist, crossing her ankles above his back, and began to rock her pelvis in a rhythmic motion that elicited his approval as he caught the pace and thrust into her with synchronization that led to release that exhausted and sated them with its heights of pleasure. They lay in one another's arms, speaking softly; enjoying intimate caresses as the lust of their union gradually subsided. Marguerite knew that she was flushed a rosy hue and that John noticed and was mentally enjoying taking credit for it. Well, he deserved it. He certainly got her blood pumping when he did the things to her that he did in this room, Marguerite wearing only her wedding rings and that pink flush to her skin! She shivered and pulled his arm around to let her rest her head on one of his broad shoulders.

Later, she slept fitfully, and John heard her mewing pitifully in her dreams, which seemed bad. He held her without waking her, stroking her hair and shoulder until the trouble passed and she breathed deeply again and slumbered peacefully. This happened occasionally, although not as frequently as it once had, when their partnership was new and he had just begun sleeping by the raven-haired beauty's side. Finally, Lord Roxton also slept the rest of the weary. His final thoughts were of scrambled eggs in a few hours.

TWO WEEKS LATER: AVEBURY MANOR

Marguerite was riding when she heard shots coming from the area of the vast estate where they had built a shooting range. Puzzled, she cantered her bay gelding over to see who was firing. And she was not long in discovering her husband and his son and heir banging away at a series of targets shaped like rats, snake silhouettes, and even a roe deer. Curious, she dismounted and strode over to see which gun Johnny was using. It looked a lot like her favorite .38 Smith & Wesson. Then she recognized the gun from the store earlier that month. John must have bought it despite her wishes!

She confirmed that and demanded an explanation. "No explanation needed, Marguerite," he retorted. "You said specifically that you didn't even want to discuss the matter, so I didn't. I made what I deem a sound decision based on Johnny's sense of responsibility, and he is doing fine today. Look at that deer target. He just made a heart shot on it and is doing well with the cobra silhouette targets, too. He may need this .38 in India and I'm seeing that he knows how to handle it safely and use it well."

Marguerite expressed herself with some force and finally shouted, "Fine, if that's the way you want it. Fine!" And she mounted her horse and galloped off.

"It's not really fine is it, Dad?" asked a nervous Johnny Roxton.

The Earl shrugged. "Your mother is having a bit of a tantrum, not the first time. She'll mope around for a day or so and I may have to sleep on the couch in the den tonight. But she'll learn that I run this home and am the head of this family. I take her counsel, but in the end, I must make the decisions, or most. And I trust you with this revolver. Don't fail my trust. Now, reload, and let's have a go at that rabbit shape at the right end of the targets."

As it turned out, John did not sleep on the couch, although Marguerite was cool to him for the next day before coming to him and saying that she would leave the matter of the gun in his hands. "I just hope that Johnny is as grown up as you fancy he is," she muttered and stalked off. And that was the last she said, although both male Roxtons knew that they had better not betray her begrudging trust.

RAMMALAPUR, INDIA, ON THE ASSAM BORDER

The Roxtons and the Challengers were in India, visiting on the grounds of the Maharajah of Rammalapur, an independent ruler under the authority of the Raj, and one of the most influential supporters of British rule in this increasingly uneasy nation. But it was not the political activism of Gandhi and his peers who worried the Earl today. It was going on a tiger shoot with the other adults and keeping the children in camp and out of trouble.

"Read," he admonished. "Johnny, you have barely cracked Sir Alfred Pease's, _Book of_ _the Lion_. And your sister has two volumes of Kipling, including, _The Jungle Book_ to entertain her or that American girls' thing about some little house on a prairie. Stay in camp and entertain one another. Play cards with Arthur and Caroline and see that dinner is cooked right. Just basically keep an eye on the servants and be safe. Tomorrow, we'll see some ruins and try to get Arthur a shot at a sambar or Axis deer, what they also call 'chital'' here. In fact, that's what we're having for dinner tonight: chital venison, from that stag that George shot yesterday. The meat is among the best of all deer. Now, look after yourselves and Mum and I and the Challengers will see you in a few hours." And the adults and the professional guide (_Shikari_), departed to join a string of elephants in "beating" a patch of jungle known to contain a big tiger that had been killing livestock.

The children were soon bored and Arthur suggested that he and Johnny hike about a half mile to the large ruin of an old fort and temple. There were carvings and drawings there, some erotic, and he wanted to see the "naughty" pictures and maybe look for any treasure. Perhaps they'd find at least a gold coin or two.

Caroline and Elizabeth looked at one another and demanded to come, too. "We're telling if you don't let us," threatened the girls. So the foursome decided to leave camp on what they thought would be an innocent adventure.

They assembled in Arthur's tent, collecting their binoculars, canteens, and a few other items, like two good Martindale machetes, in case they needed to cut their way through some patches of jungle on the trail. Caroline brought her compact 35mm Leica camera, like the ones used by her mother and her former secretary, Susan Wilson. (Susan and her husband were along, although she no longer worked full time for Finn, having married a very eligible man with a substantial fortune. But Susan and Finn were still friends and Susan sometimes came along on trips to help Finn produce her books and films.)

The boys wore their .38 revolvers and all had hunting knives on their belts. Arthur took his .275 Rigby rifle, lest they encounter any dangerous animals or dacoits, although none were reported in the area. Still, they were trekking into the jungle, and who knew what wildlife they might see? They knew that tigers, leopards, gaur, and elephants were all in that jungle! And there were pythons and crocodiles in the river.

Looking to see that the native headman was busy with the other camp staff, they slipped off into the forest without being seen, although they left a note telling that they were going to the nearby ruins, lest their parents return and find them gone. With luck, they'd be back first, and the grownups would never know that they had disobeyed orders and sneaked off.

The trip was uneventful, other than a muntjac (barking deer) jumping out from behind a bush and startling them. But they reveled in the sounds of the monkeys, deer, and other animals and the cry of an occasional peacock. It seemed like the soundtrack to a jungle movie, but it was real, and they were actually there, experiencing the thrills and the colorful sights and smells of the tropical forest!

Finally at the ruins, they found a small monument where the widow of a dead man had been burned in the act called _suttee. _They shivered, especially the girls, as they pronounced themselves grateful that this practice was not of their own culture. But the ruins beyond intrigued them, and they were soon prowling the rooms and looking at the drawings and carvings in the red stone walls of the old palace.

One side of the building had fallen away in the back, where they saw a deep ravine beyond the foundation of the ancient structure. They went back to the opening and looked out over the ravine and the glade beyond up to where the jungle resumed. Caroline and Johnny were in this room, with the others wandering around outside when Caroline gasped and put her hand to her mouth. She had heard a slithering noise and now heard what sounded almost like a small dog growling. But it was a king cobra, and it was between them and the door. They were trapped in that room! The drop in the ravine on the other side was at least 100 feet down into the rocky gorge!

The king cobra, sometimes called a hamadryad in India, rose three feet off of the debris on the stone floor and hissed again, more like a growl. These were the longest venomous serpents in the world, reaching a length of at least 18 feet! This one was about ten feet and plenty big enough to terrify the children. They knew that it could kill an elephant with its venom, if it bit one between the toes. It had happened. Killing two 12-year-old humans would be a simple matter for the angry snake.

Arthur and Elizabeth were in a section of the building several rooms down, looking at some carvings, oblivious to their companions' fate. But Johnny couldn't be sure where his sister and his best friend were as he reached for his revolver, moving slowly, trying not to startle the snake. He eased the gun out and cocked the hammer for a more accurate shot as Caroline stared at first him, then the cobra, her eyes wide with horror.

Johnny was stricken with fear, too, for he loved Caroline deeply, almost as if she was his own blood, and he felt the enormous responsibility that had suddenly fallen on him. If he failed to kill the snake with his first shot, it might well slay both of them and all because some irresponsible children had failed to obey the order to remain in camp. The weight of his action was heavy upon him as he slowly raised the gun to aim at the snake's neck. He wanted to place his shot along the spine in a three or so inch range, where he might have a small margin of error if he missed the actual head. If the neck was broken, maybe the cobra wouldn't reach them before he could administer another shot to its brain. And he had to hope that neither of his missing companions would choose to walk across the open doorway as he shot, coming into his line of fire. But he dared not call out to see where they were.

Caroline shivered, trembling and whimpering as the snake rose up another foot and glided toward her, a few feet away. Johnny stepped forward, aligning his sights on the deadly elapid's neck. And just as he pulled the trigger, the cobra dipped its head slightly and slid toward him, seeing the movement of his hand. He felt the gun fire and recoil.. Would the bullet fly true and save them?

Yes! The lead bullet smashed into the striking snake's nose and shattered the skull, blowing the brain out the back in a pink mist. The snake flopped forward, the writhing body twisting in a thrash of muscles still contracting. Reptiles die hard and often slowly, and it was good that the .38 bullet had been so well placed. Probably the snake had aimed at the sight of the gun, as the head of a common Indian cobra focuses on the flute of a snake charmer, following the motion.

In this case, the snake might have contributed to its own demise by aligning its head on the level of the Smith & Wesson! The result could not have been better. But Caroline was still terrified as Johnny grabbed her hand and led her quickly out the door, stepping to the side of the contorting serpent that had so nearly ended their lives. Both children were pale and breathing heavily. The thunderclap of the shot within that room had been almost deafening and that added to the drama.

"What the devil was that, Roxton?" called Arthur, rushing out to see what had provoked the shot. "What were you shooting at?" He had his rifle ready, expecting to see a tiger or some other dangerous beast. Elizabeth followed at his heels, also worried over what bad caused the loud noise.

Johnny swung out the cylinder of his gun and removed the fired cartridge case, reloading with hands that were shaking only a little. "King cobra," he announced calmly. "I shot it, but we'd better move on. Sometimes where there's one, there's another, especially in mating season. I don't fancy seeing another. I say, Caroline, are you quite all right? Better sit down and have a sip of water. Arthur and I can go see that the snake is dead for sure."

But Caroline hugged him fiercely as soon as he'd holstered the gun, telling everyone how wonderful he had been, saving both of their lives. Elizabeth looked at her brother with new respect and a little awe. They used flashlights to check the snake, which impressed everyone, even in death.

"We'd better start back," observed Arthur. He checked his watch. Four P.M. They'd be missed soon, if the others had returned from their hunt. And it wouldn't do to upset their parents!

Halfway back to camp, they saw distant figures climbing up some rocks in a clear space on the trail, and Elizabeth sat and scanned them with her Zeiss 8X30 binocular.

She saw a tall man with dark hair lift up a blonde woman and recognized Sir Thomas Scott-Wilkinson, D.S.O., M.C. (and Bar), O.B.E., the Marquis of Edgemere. He was Susan Wilson's husband of six years, and it was Susan that he was assisting up the rock. Behind her was Finn Challenger, and then came Lord Roxton. So, the adults had returned and a search party had set out to find the children!

As can be imagined, the reunion was testy, the adults making it clear that they were not pleased that their youngsters had disobeyed. And the news about the dangerous snake met with mixed reaction, too. Although delighted that Johnny had successfully killed the king cobra, it was pointed out that if the children had been where they were supposed to be, the risk from the snake wouldn't have ever been a factor.

"I suppose that you remembered to reload?" asked his father. "Do that whenever you fire a shot. Six cartridges in the gun are better than five, if ever needed."

"I did, sir," said Johnny. "And I'm saving that fired cartridge case for a souvenir. It'll be something to remind me of a good shot that I made, and I swear, it'll remind me also not to take chances like we did today. I think I can say that all four of us learned a lesson."

"I should hope so," replied his father, Mrs. Challenger and the Scott-Wilkinsons nodding in agreement.

Caroline wanted to change the subject. "Did you get that tiger?" she asked.

"Ah," said her mother, looking happier. "In fact, we did. Marguerite shot it when it came at her elephant in full charge, a terrific running shot. It's a whopper, too, over 450 pounds. We need to get you back to camp to see it before the skinners begin their work or the hair will slip in this heat and we'll lose the hide for a trophy."

And so they trekked quickly back to their tents and admired the large cat, running their hands over the striped fur, telling Marguerite Roxton how proud they were of her shooting and the cool courage that it had taken to shoot the charging beast as it came at her through the tall yellow grass. And Marguerite got to hear of the cobra adventure, of course.

"It seems that two Roxtons shot well today," she praised Johnny. "But I don't want to hear of you ever taking a chance like that again, young man. From now on, you stay where you're told or go out with the adults. Is that clear, Mr. Adventure?"

Poor Arthur was taken to task by his irate father, too, as he was the oldest and had been left in charge. "I've half a mind to cancel your hunt tomorrow for that deer, let alone your leopard," he growled.

"Genius, please reconsider," asked Finn. "Arthur has learned a lesson and we've already paid for those licenses. And Arthur may never have another chance to hunt here, with a war coming and Indian independence to follow." She alone knew the future in that regard, for she was of another century! Others would think her mad if she said some things in public, so she spoke these words quietly to her husband beyond the reach of anyone's hearing, save for Marguerite, who knew her origins.

Baron Challenger grumbled, but relented. Arthur would be scolded but have his hunts! "It will build his character and test his courage to stalk that leopard and some wild boars," he admitted, "and the lad needs to learn what it means to be a Challenger." Finn kissed him and smiled shyly, and the Baron's heart warmed as he hugged her in return and called his son over to hear the good news about his fate.

By the time that dinner was finished, most of the transgression by the younger members of the expedition had been forgiven, and the group was more relaxed as talk centered on the remainder of their journey, the Roxtons noting that their twins were going to turn 13 in two weeks, and that they wanted to plan a birthday party.

Finally, John and Marguerite were alone in their tent, sharing a wide camp bed. .She rolled over and said, "All right, now's your chance. You can say, 'I told you so' about buying Johnny that gun. I have to admit, if he hadn't had it today, things would have ended very badly for those four children. I think I was right in principle in telling you not to buy him one so soon, but in practice, it has worked out well. I hate being wrong, but he made me a little proud today. Just try not to gloat over being right."

The Earl hadn't even been thinking of the matter, and marveled for the thousandth time how women internalized and personalized matters that men often didn't dwell on as they were presumed to. "I'm just glad that he had it, Marguerite. I have no intention of gloating about the issue. Consider it in the past. Look, do you want to visit those ruins tomorrow? I'd like to see where they had that adventure and see the inscriptions, too. Finn can take some photos for her books. We'll take shotguns and look sharp, in case of other snakes. By the way, I am quite proud of your shot at that charging tiger today. You are definitely a Roxton and an example to both of our offspring. Once again, I feel like congratulating myself for having married you." He played with her hair, smiling at her.

Marguerite was surprised and pleased. "Well, I did myself a favor to finally accept your persistent proposals, at that," she admitted. "John, our life together has been almost a dream, a fairy tale come true to me. I don't tell you enough, but I love you. And I love Avebury and I love both Johnny and Elizabeth, and I am going to be more of a mother to both of them. But I will not be any less of a wife and a Countess to you. I'm just looking forward to getting to know Elizabeth better. I think she'll help me to know myself better and like myself more. Does that make sense? I think I'm going to be able to finally release some of the bitter memories that have plagued me since I was her age and substitute love for resentment and a little jealousy."

"That seems a splendid plan," John agreed. "I think it will work and make you happier than you've ever hoped to be. Now, give me a hug and let's go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day, but one to begin a brighter future for you as a mother. And I think I'll love the new, improved Marguerite more than ever, which means more than I've been able to say, despite being a rather articulate man."

"You can always say, 'I love you' with a gesture. Why rely on words, if they fail you?" she teased.

Roxton drew her head to his lips and kissed her. She snuggled next to him and said, "See? That was very effective." And it must have been, for they slept soundly and happily that night and for many to come!

The End


End file.
